swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dizzy Gillespie
' John Birks' "Dizzy" Gillespie (October 21, 1917 – January 6, 1993) was an American jazz trumpeter,bandleader, composer and occasional singer. All Music's Scott Yanow wrote, "Dizzy Gillespie's contributions to jazz were huge. One of the greatest jazz trumpeters of all time (some would say the best), Gillespie was such a complex player that his contemporaries ended up copying Miles Davis and Fats Navarro instead, and it was not until Jon Faddis's emergence in the 1970s that Dizzy's style was successfully recreated ... Arguably Gillespie is remembered, by both critics and fans alike, as one of the greatest jazz trumpeters of all time." Gillespie was a trumpet virtuoso and improviser, building on the virtuoso style of Roy Eldridge but adding layers of harmonic complexity previously unheard in jazz. His beret and horn-rimmed spectacles, his scat singing, his bent horn, pouched cheeks and his light-hearted personality were essential in popularizing bebop. Tossup Questions # Prior to Stan Getz's adoption of the song, this musician played Antonio Carlos Jobim's "Desafinado" in a "musical safari" program at the Monterey Jazz Festival in 1961. One of this man's compositions was first recorded under the title "Interlude" by Sarah Vaughan, and he claimed that it was only in exchange for transcribing some of his solos that co-credit for that song was given to Frank Paparelli. He borrowed the chord structure from Paul Whiteman's "Whispering" for a track that has been used to title over a dozen of his compilation albums, "Groovin' High." In the Earl Hines band, he developed bebop with Charlie Parker. For 10 points, name this jazz musician behind "Salt Peanuts" and "A Night in Tunisia" who played with puffed cheeks and a characteristic bent trumpet. # This man collaborated with Sonny Rollins and Sonny Stitt on the album Sonny Side Up. Arturo Sandoval was primarily influenced by this musician, who replaced his idol Roy Eldridge in the Teddy Hill big band. This composer of the standard "Blue 'N Boogie" collaborated with Max Roach, Bud Powell, Charles Mingus, and Charlie Parker on the album (*) Jazz at Massey Hall. More famous standards composed by him include "Groovin' High," "Manteca," and "Salt Peanuts." Unusual aspects of his playing style included puffing out his cheeks to a massive size and playing an instrument whose bell was bent upward 45 degrees. For 10 points, name this jazz trumpeter famous for co-founding bebop with Charlie Parker. # This musician recorded a namesake suite composed by Lalo Schifrin seven years after collaborating with Bud Powell, Charles Mingus, Max Roach, and Charlie Parker on the live album Jazz at Massey Hall. He collaborated with Gil Fuller and Chano Pozo on the first jazz standard based on a clave. Another of his songs does not use a walking bass line, was recorded under the name "Interlude", and was written during this man's time with the Earl Hines Band. He worked with Kenny Clarke on the song (*) "Salt Peanuts," and also composed "Manteca" and "A Night in Tunisia". For 10 points, name this bebop pioneer known for his puffed-out cheeks and the angled bell on his trumpet. # The jazz vibraphonist Cal Tjader may be best known for a cover of this man's song "Guarachi Guaro," which this man wrote with the percussionist Chano Pozo. This man also collaborated with Pozo on the songs "Tin Tin Deo" and "Manteca." He avoided the usual 4-beat bass line when writing a song originally titled "Interlude" as a member of Earl Hines's band, while earlier he was kicked out of another band due to his "Chinese music" solos and the fact that he stabbed the bandleader, (*) Cab Calloway, during a fight. Complex rhythms and solos were themes of a style pioneered by this man, who recorded such songs as "Groovin' High," "Salt Peanuts," and the exotic sounding "A Night in Tunisia." For 10 points, name this jazz musician who helped develop bebop with Charlie Parker and who played a trumpet with a bent bell. # This man's collaboration with Earl Hines resulted in his piece "Interlude," and he played with Parker, Powell, and Mingus, among others, at the legendary Massey Hall show. This man covered "Summertime" on an album that also includes "Ain't Misbehavin'." In addition to Cognac Blues, this musician composed pieces like "Opus X" and "Groovin' High." His signature piece calls for musicians to yell the name title food item after a nine-note phrase. For 10 points, name this jazz trumpeter of "Salt Peanuts," a bebop pioneer famed for the forty-five degree angle of his trumpet bell and his puffy cheeks.